La Muñeca
by nekonekodesu 3
Summary: Ella solo queria complacerlo, entonces ¿Porque el estaba llorando? ¿Porque no le agradecia? Ella solo queria ser una buena esposa, pero solo consiguio...Ser una buena asesina.
**HOLAAAA aqui de vuelta con uno de terror XDD esque ando inspirada ultimamente(? jsajsajsa GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS FAVS EN EL ANTERIOR FIC TwT me senti realizada jsjsajajsjas este lo traje asi como asi abajito les explico de donde salio**

* * *

" _ **La Muñeca"**_

Una costurera de avanzada edad le dio a su más pequeño nieto una muñeca de trapo, la señora la tejió con amor cada día en el hospital en el que se encontraba, el niño le había dicho que quería una princesa que sus muñecos rescataran, para cuando termino la muñeca el niño ya era adolescente y guardo la muñeca en su sótano, la abuela murió y la muñeca se llevo todos los sentimientos de esta…

Hacerlo feliz…

La muñeca se sentía sola, tenía una unión especial con su dueño podía sentir en qué lugar estaba y donde se hallaba a cada momento, el sótano no le gustaba, estaba frio y lleno de polvo ella quería estar en su cama y dormir abrazada a él pero si su dueño quería que se quedara allí, allí se quedaría después de todo ese era su trabajo, complacerlo.

Un día escucho el llanto del niño, su madre lo había golpeado por salir de fiesta " _Lo hago porque te quiero, algún día me entenderás no quiero que seas como tu padre_ ", el joven le grito " _Te odio ojala desaparezcas_ " y se encerró en su cuarto, la muñeca decidió que eso no se podía quedar así, ella tenía que pagar después de todo, ese fue el deseo de su amo.

Para eso estaba ella, para complacerlo.

Escucho el llanto de su dueño acompañado de toda la familia, al parecer un miembro había sido brutalmente asesinado, escucho decir a su dueño "quiero que estés conmigo no me dejes" ella decidió que si su amo así lo quería, ella tendría que hacerlo. Escucho el grito de su dueño luego un llanto, al parecer no le gusta la compañía de los muertos, escucho la policía, alguien había desenterrado a la difunta y sus partes las colocaron en cada punto de la casa, su dueño estaba llorando, al parecer ese no era su deseo…

Escucho a su dueño discutir con alguien ¿será su novia? La muñeca ardió en furia, solo ella podía ser la novia de su dueño, escucho a su dueño decir _"Vete de mi vida ¿sí? Aléjate lo que me hiciste jamás lo perdonare_ " ella decidió ponerse manos a la obra, su dueño la necesitaba y este trabajo con gusto lo haría.

Su dueño estaba bebiendo demasiado, al parecer su ex novia había sido encontrada asesinada junto a su amante en su casa, su dueño se sentía triste y si él lo estaba ella también, decidió ponerse a limpiar, al parecer a su dueño no le quedaba tiempo para ordenar la casa, que no se preocupara ella lo haría por el así le demostraría lo buena esposa que podía ser…

La policía estaba en la casa al parecer a su dueño no le gusto su trabajo como esposa ¿no doblo bien su ropa? La muñeca creía que si le dejaba la ropa de su madre, le traería buenos recuerdos y podría sentirse feliz al fin.

La muñeca se siente fría, su dueño no vuelve al sótano hace años, el silencio reina en este y ella se siente descuidada, decidió salir al exterior e ir a por su dueño.

La ciudad era muy grande, pero ella sabía perfectamente dónde encontrar a su dueño, después de todo su lazo era muy fuerte, cuando iba caminando lentamente por la calle miro al cielo y pudo observar colores destellando y danzando a la par del viento, ella escucho una voz.

 _¿Qué deseas?_

¿Qué deseaba? Eso era obvio ser humana y poder demostrar lo buena esposa que es. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar, se sentía extraña de pronto sintió mucho frio, apresuro su paso por las frías calles, su cabello ahora era real, no la lana seca por la sangre, al llegar a la puerta de la casa de su amado, una chica salió de esta y al lado de ella iba su tan deseado dueño, el pulso se le apresuro ¿cómo podía ser tan perfecto? El chico de pronto se detuvo y la miro fijamente, pero ¿extrañado? Su pulso se acelero demasiado y se sintió desfallecer.

 _.- Disculpa… ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres nueva en el vecindario?_

 **CRACK**

La ciudad esta vuelta loca, al parecer se encontró los cuerpos mutilados de todas las novias y ex novias de un tal Gray Fullbuster y del chico no se encontraba rastro. La familia lloraba a mares su pérdida ya que lo habían dado por muerto y entre ellos una peli azul miraba al vacio con una mano en su cartera…En esta…Llevaba un corazón.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer XDD si fue bastante perturbador sjjasjsa, bueno estaba en paginas por face de lo mas feliz de la vida y encontre una leyenda que dice que la Aurora Boreal te cumple un deseo y justo estaba escuchando la saga de los pecados de vocaloid, cancion LA ENVIDIA y fue como O.O y decidi escribir esto jsajsa ademas que en tecnologia me toco hacer una muñeca XDD por eso**

 **Espero que les halla gustado :3 y si se preguntaban si... Era un corazon real XDDD**

 **Saluditos**


End file.
